Off Limits
by ames86
Summary: Three friends, twenty five years of friendship, and one rule. What happens when that rule is broken?


Just a quick one shot at an idea that popped into my head. Partially inspired from "Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List" currently on Netflix.

Just a side note: I've always been a fan of Quinn, as you can probably guess from my other stories!

Let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rachel, Finn and Quinn have been best friends for the past twenty five years. They've known each other for almost every minute of their lives, but if you asked them, they couldn't tell you anything before the age of 5.

Their parents were best friends, too. They were all in the same Glee club in high school, staying friends even after college. They all just so happened to have children all right around the same time - Finn was the oldest of the three by just a couple of months, followed by Quinn, and then Rachel.

The 3 moved to New York City after college (of course, they attended the same college). Finn - a teacher who lived with his co-worker, Sam Evans. Sam moved to New York from Kentucky and him and Finn started at around the same time. They both decided pretty quickly sharing an apartment instead of basically being poor while living in New York would be a better idea. They lived on the Upper West Side, while Quinn and Rachel lived in Brooklyn. He saw the girls now and then, at least once or twice a month - because honestly, living in two different boroughs and depending on a train to get you back and forth just wasn't as fun.

Finn was just getting back home from Ohio, visiting his family for the Thanksgiving holiday. Rachel and Quinn stayed behind in New York - wanting to experience Thanksgiving in the big city. He texted the girls when he got back, because they always needed to know where he was basically at all times. He didn't mind - it was kind've like having his mom around. It kept him on his toes. But...he needed more guy friends, which is why he decided to live with Sam in the first place.

His phone rang, and he smiled seeing her photo on his screen.

"Hey Rach." Finn answered the phone, stepping into his apartment with his suitcase.

"Welcome back, Finn! How was your trip?" She said.

Finn laughed. "Thanks. It was good! Your dad's sent a little care package for you." He put the suitcase down in his room, sitting down on his bed, kicking off his shoes.

"Why do you think I'm calling?" She giggled into the phone. "Are you home? I'm in the city so I can stop by now to grab it..."

"Yeah, 'course. Come on over. I just got home." He said, wondering if he had time to take a quick little nap before she got there.

"Alright, I'll see you soon!" She said before hanging up.

"Finn!" Rachel greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She took off coat and set it on the coat rack - a present her and Quinn got him when he first moved in.

Finn laughed, reaching into the fridge for a beer. "I just saw you and Q last week. Want one?" He held up the beer bottle for her to see.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing else to do right now anyway." She said moving over to the couch.

"It's Saturday night! How do you not have any plans?" He asked, walking out to the living room, handing her the beer before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Contrary to popular belief, a woman in her mid-20s does not need to go out every night to have fun." She said taking the beer.

Finn nodded. "Cheers, then. To two lame people in their 20s with no plans on a Saturday night." He said, holding his bottle out to hers.

Rachel laughed and clinked her bottle neck with his before taking a sip.

"Where is Q tonight anyway?" Finn asked.

"She's on a date." Rachel said, excitedly.

"Ooooh good for her! Hope it's better than that loser she was dating." Finn said, shaking his head at the memory.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "That guy was awful! He was such a jerk to her."

"You guys sure know how to pick em." Finn said, taking another swig of his beer.

"Excuse me! My exes haven't been that bad." Rachel said. Finn shot her a look of disbelief.

"What about that guy who had more hair gel than you did? Rach, please..." Finn said and laughed.

"Fine, whatever. You haven't had such great choices either." She said.

Finn chuckled, but ignored her statement. "Wanna go grab some dinner then? I'm starved."

"Hmm yeah I guess I can do dinner." Rachel looked at the time. It was still pretty early and she'd still be able to catch a train to get home.

"There's this sushi place that opened up a few blocks away, I've been meaning to try it. You wanna go there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said, know a bit preoccupied by her phone.

Finn peaked over before he started laughing. "You're on Tinder? Really?"

"Finn!" Rachel turned red. "You're not supposed to see that."

He laughed again. "Well you're using it right in front of me. Has that even worked for you anyway?"

"Well, no...but you never know! It might."

"Let me see your profile." he said, more than asked. "I'll tell you how to get more swipes."

"Oh god no!" Rachel said in horror. "The last thing I need is dating advice from you, Finn Hudson."

"Whoaaaa...what is that supposed to mean!" He feigned offense.

"You're the type of guy every girl swipes right too. You wine and dine 'em, get them in the bed and never call em again." She said, matter-of-factly.

"That's not true! Well it's not all true...I call them sometimes." He shrugged. "This city is way too big to be tied down to just one girl." He joked.

"You're a pig." She rolled her eyes.

Finn laughed, getting up and pulling her up from the couch. "Come on, let's go eat. We'll talk about your dating life on the way to dinner."

* * *

A meal and a few drinks later, Finn and Rachel were slightly buzzed and in the midst of a laughing fit, after Finn described some of the antics of the latest date he had.

"Rach, she was nuts! We were leaving the restaurant, and I turned back and she grabbed my water bottle off the table and put it in her bag. She didn't think I saw her do it...but then like, I confronted her about it, and she said she wanted to keep it for our 'scrap book' because it would be romantic to have a keepsake of our first date when we got married. What?" Finn said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel covered her mouth, she couldn't stop laughing. "What did you do?"

"I had no idea what to say! I was just like uh...ok. I left and I just never called her again. She was texting me like once or twice a day...but she's straight up psycho." Finn shook his head.

"I wonder how Quinny is doing on her date!" Rachel said.

"Let's find out..." Finn took his phone out. "Let's send her a pic." He said, holding the phone out in front of him, to capture the two of them in a selfie, smiling excitedly.

He sent the photo and then typed in a text afterwards.

 _So? How's the date going?_

She texted back just moments later.

 _So jealous you guys are hanging out without me! Dates good...he is cuteeee._

 _Lucky bitch! Have fun_. Rachel added in.

 _Whoaaaa from a scale of 1 to Finn, how cute is he?._ Finn chuckled as he sent the text.

 _Omg ignore Finn! Have fun love. I want to hear all about it. 3_

 _Bye guys! Don't have too much fun without me ;(_

 _"_ Finn, you're crazy." Rachel laughed, putting her phone away.

"What?" He laughed, amused. "You girls love me."

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel giggled and looked at the time as her and Finn were walking down the street. "Oh my god Finn! It's already 11 pm. You know it takes like an hour for me to get home." She frowned, also knowing the limited service of trains at this hour.

"It's still early! Come on - let's just go get one more drink." He pulled her into a nearby bar where the music was loud and people were having fun. Rachel sighed, but followed him in.

It was nearly 1 am when they got back to Finn's apartment. "I totally forgot about my package!" Rachel said. "I wonder what my dad's sent!" She went straight to the packet sitting on the kitchen counter, and jumped up on the counter, pulling the package on her lap and opened it, seeing a mix of some of her favorite things from home.

"I think they said something about cookies..." Finn said, walking up in front of her, resting his hands on either sides of the counter.

Rachel laughed and opened one of the containers - of course they made their famous sugar cookies. It was from her dad where she learned to make the delicious cookies, and they were certainly Finn's favorites.

"Ugh yes." Finn groaned taking one and eating it.

Rachel laughed, also taking a bite out of 1. "It's so good!"

"Alright so will you let me see your profile now?" Finn told her. She looked at him suspiciously and handed him her phone.

"Fine...tell me."

"Hmm.." Finn scrolled through the profile, scanning the short summary.

"Why didn't you mention what a cat lover you are?" He said, amused. "People need to know."

"Finn." She pouted. "What about my pics?"

He took another look at the photos, not realizing he was leaning into her more.

"They're cute." He nodded in approval.

"CUTE?" She said. "Finn I need more than cute I need like...oh wow, this girl looks intriguing...she looks so smart, and hot, and like someone I need to get to know right now." Rachel said.

Finn laughed, moving some hair away from her face. "You're crazy. But your pics are beautiful, Rachel. Just don't let people know how crazy you really are, okay?" He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Rachel giggled, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You think my photos are beautiful?"

"I'd swipe right." He continued to joke, leaning in just a little closer.

Rachel laughed tilting her head to the side and before she knew it, her lips lightly glazed against Finn's.

They both froze, looking at each other. They were mere inches apart from each other, and neither of them could really say how they ended up in this position.

"Finn..." his name escaped her lips before she leaned in, fully pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Finn wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but his tongue was swirling around Rachel's mouth and he just wanted...more. His hands snaked onto her legs up to her thighs as he continued to explore her mouth.

She moaned lightly into his mouth as he grabbed her hips. He pulled her off the counter, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, never taking his mouth off hers.

He walked them towards his room, hands still holding her up before he dropped her gently on the bed, moving himself on top of her. They kissed for what seemed like hours before they started pulling each other's clothes off.

"Are you sure?" he asks, kissing her neck, eliciting a moan from her throat.

"Please, Finn..." she moaned.

He aligned himself to her entrance and pushed himself inside, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her walls wrapping tightly around his member. The gasp that escaped her mouth told him she needed a minute to adjust to his size. He intertwined their fingers together and slowly began moving in and out of her. Her moans became more frequent, pushing him further to increase his speed. His head dipped down to her neck, sucking on the skin before moving back to her mouth.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and before he even knew it, they were both at their breaking point, moaning out with their releases.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning first with a slight headache. She slowly began to recall the events of the night before. _Holy shit._ Her eyes popped open and found herself naked, under the covers, in Finn's bed, with his arm wrapped around her waist. This happened.

Did she just sleep with Finn Hudson? No no no no no.

He must have felt her panic because she felt him shift in the bed next to her.

"Rach?" His voice was raspy, and still filled with a thickness only heard in the mornings.

"Finn...oh my God. What did we do..." she slowly turned towards him, keeping the blanket close to her body.

His arm was still wrapped around her waist and he gave her a small smirk. "Really?"

"Finn! How could we have done this!" She hit his arm.

"Ow!" He moved his arm from her waist. "I don't know...I guess it just happened? We drank probably a little more than we should have..." He thought back to the events of last night, replaying them in his mind. It didn't seem like either one of them was flirting or made a move...it just kind of happened.

Rachel's phone rang, and she quickly jumped out of bed, forgetting she was naked to retrieve her phone from her bag that was so delicately placed on Finn's floor. It was Quinn. Ugh, damnit. She sighed before answering.

"Hey Quinn..." she said, glancing over at Finn who had a look of appreciation on his face. She looked down realizing she was naked and tried to cover herself up with her free hand.

"Rachel! What the heck, where are you?" Quinn asked.

Finn chuckled to himself, getting out of bed, looking around for his boxers, giving Rachel a pretty great view of his body. He put on his boxers and grabbed his t-shirt, throwing it towards her.

"I...I'm at Finn's." she said, momentarily distracted. "After dinner we grabbed some drinks and it was so late I ended up just crashing on his couch..." She put the phone on speaker as she put on Finn's shirt.

"Oh! I thought we could go have brunch! Are you coming home anytime soon?" Quinn said.

"Yes! I'm heading out of here in a few...so we can definitely do brunch. I should be home by 12." Rachel said.

"Ask Finn if he wants to come?" Quinn said. Rachel glanced over at him, shaking her head no.

"You're on speaker." Finn replied, giving Rachel a weird look. "But I can't, I've got uh...some plans."

"What could possibly be more important than brunch with your two best friends?" Quinn said as Finn laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Quinny." Rachel said before hanging up the phone.

"Wait - why can't I go to brunch?" Finn said, scratching his head. "I'm hungry!"

"Because! We just...we...you just can't, okay?" Rachel told him.

"Is this so you can tell Quinn what happened?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No Finn! Oh my god, if Quinn ever finds out...she'd kill me. We can't ever tell her, okay? This was just a one time thing. It's definitely not happening again."

* * *

The problem with Rachel not telling Quinn about Finn stems from a time when they were both just 14 years old. Growing up, her and Quinn were always somewhat different. Quinn was tall with beautiful straight blonde hair, while Rachel was just a little shorter, with voluminous brunette curls. Quinn was head cheerleader, and Rachel, following in the footsteps of her dad, was Captain of the Glee Club. The two didn't seem like they would be likely friends - but they were the best of friends. When boys started coming into the picture, they were lucky that they didn't have the same taste in guys. But there was one guy that was always in the picture.

Finn.

He was part of their trio and they loved him. They were small, school girl crushes - and it seemed like the girls took turned developing crushes on him. He never knew about any of it, though. And then one day, Quinn kissed him. Rachel was FURIOUS, and she stormed off to Finn's house when she found out, and demanded that he kissed her too to make things even. He obliged (almost a little too willingly) and it was never really spoken about again. But, this small interaction with Finn caused Quinn and Rachel to not speak each other for weeks. It was a horrible time for the both of them and when they finally made up, they made a promise that Finn Hudson would be completely off limits. No boy would ever be worth getting in the way of their friendship.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts, that she forgot she was sitting at brunch with Quinn - where she was supposed to be listening intently while Quinn went through every detail of her date from the night before. She kept talking, but Rachel honestly had no idea what she was saying. Her mind was on Finn. She could still feel his lips all over her body. How the hell was she supposed to tell Quinn what happened?

"Rach? Are you even listening?" Quinn asked, a little frustrated. It was clear her date did not go as well.

"Huh? Yes...sorry." she shook her head. "I just barely got any sleep last night because Finn's couch was so uncomfortable..."

"I can't believe Finn made you sleep on the couch! He should have at least offered you the bed." Quinn shrugged.

"He did" Rachel quickly said. "But I didn't want to put the poor guy out of his room..."

"He's such a sweet guy." Quinn said, smiling fondly as she thought of Finn. "He's going to make some girl really happy one day. Too bad it won't be one of us."

Rachel sighed but didn't say anything - and let Quinn continue to give details about everything that went wrong last night.

Rachel knew there was no way she could tell Quinn and she most certainly knew she couldn't let it happen again.

At least, she thought it wouldn't happen again. Here she was - a few weeks later, on New Years in Finn's bed after midnight. Quinn went home for the holidays, and Rachel's dads decided to pay her a visit in the city. They went out to dinner on New Year's Eve, and insisted of course that Finn come along since he was practically family.

After dinner, Rachel joined Finn at his coworker's enclosed rooftop party which just so happened to have a great view of the ball dropping in Times Square. They were doing so well - keeping things platonic, until midnight struck. She stood next to him as everyone counted down...3...2...1. And then SHE kissed him. Square on the mouth. She meant it to be an innocent kiss, but then he quickly deepened it, leaving them both breathless and extremely hot and bothered. Fast forward it twenty minutes and one cab ride later, they were undressing each other back at his apartment and Finn found himself deep inside of Rachel twice that night.

"Finn..." she moaned as his thrusts became stronger and stronger, pleasure overcoming the both of them.

Rachel kept waiting for it to feel weird - this wasn't supposed to happen between her and Finn. For some reason, it felt a little too natural, and just a little too normal.

* * *

"Finn...what are we doing?" Rachel said softly to him as they lay in bed the next morning.

"I don't know Rachel..." he responded honestly, turning his body towards her.

She moved closer to him, her hand resting on his chest, her nails softly running back and forth across his skin. In return his hand snaked around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Do you not like it?" He asked. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he could see the conflict in them.

"I...I must...considering we both promised not to do this again...and here we are." She sighed.

"You're not usual a rule breaker, Berry." He chuckled.

"We can't tell Quinn." Rachel said again, a frown on her face.

"I don't get it- is this like a weird girl thing?" Finn asked confused.

"You're the only name on our off limits list...well you and Ryan Gosling." Rachel told him.

Finn looked on, completely amused and intrigued. "I'm sorry, a What list?"

Her face turned slightly red as she continued to speak. "Do you remember when we were 14? And Quinn came crying to you and you gave her her first kiss?"

Finn nodded.

"Well it really tore a hole into our friendship! We didn't speak to each other for nearly weeks because of it."

"I remember...you wouldn't even speak to me, either."

"Yes - and the only way we thought things would be better was if you also kissed me."

"I remember..." Finn laughed a little.

"Well from that day on, we decided no boy would ever come between us. Especially not you, Finn Hudson. You're the one boy who means the most to both of us...if she knew I broke this rule, she'd kill me!"

"But Rach, that was like, 11 years ago. Things have changed since then...don't you think?"

Rachel shook her head no. "It always comes up. Even just after her last date that didn't go well...she basically insinuated that it was too bad you were off limits."

Finn nodded a little. "Well it sounds like there is a simple solution to all of this..."

"What?" She asked.

"I should just sleep with Quinn, too." He said with a straight face.

Rachel gasped and tried to move out of his embrace, which he only tightened. Finn bursted out in laughter. "I'm totally just kidding, Rachel."

She continued to pout and pull away from him, but his strength was too strong for her, and he ended up on top of her.

"That's not funny, Finn." She finally said, looking up at him just inches from his face. He was so freaking handsome. She felt the heat between their bodies and just wanted him inside of her. Ugh! What was wrong with her!

"It was a bad joke. You're the only best friend I want to do this with." He kissed her lips. Rachel stared up at him with soft eyes.

"Really? Why?" She asked, honestly curious. She blamed it on him being a guy - who would turn down sex?

"I don't know." He said honestly. "But it doesn't feel wrong now, does it?" He kissed her again.

She shook her head now, and without even realizing it, she opened her legs just a little wider. "Is that a reason to do this? Because it doesn't feel wrong?"

"It feels right, Rachel." Finn picked up her opening her legs and found himself readjusting his position before aligning himself properly and slowly slid his dick inside of her, still keeping his eyes on her that was so full of lust at the moment. "Doesn't it?" Her only response was a moan, which Finn knew meant that she agreed with him.

"Fuck, Rachel." He groaned, moving himself in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as one of his hands found her breast, squeezing gently and pulling on her nipple.

She still couldn't believe this was Finn on top of her - pleasuring her to ways she could barely understand. The thought alone pushed her over to the edge and she was in ecstasy in just a matter of seconds. Finn came soon after and they both laid there in silence, wondering why it took them this long to get to this place.

* * *

Instead of spending the rest of day in bed, they continued their annual tradition of brunch on New Year's Day. Quinn was usually there, but today, it was just the two of them. Their conversation flowed as it regularly did, and if it weren't for the slight glances, touches of the hand, and some under the table footsie, it felt like nothing changed and they were just what they always were - best friends.

They ended up back at his apartment after brunch, lounging around on the couch. How did she ever watch a movie with him before without wanting to hug and kiss every part of him?

She was currently laying on the couch, tucked into his side, with her head on his chest. It felt normal - like this is where she belonged.

The unlocking of the front door brought her out of her distractions as a blonde male entered the apartment. She froze instantly unsure of what to do.

"Hey Man." Finn called out from the couch, clearly not even bothered by this. "Happy New Year!"

"Hey! Oh - hey Rachel! Happy New Years!" Sam said happily. Was he surprised to see Rachel there, or just surprised to see how close they were? Her heart was racing beyond control.

"Happy New Year...how was the rest of your night, Sam?" She found herself saying out loud.

"It was awesome!" He smiled. Gosh - he was a really happy guy, wasn't he?

"After you guys left the party, a couple of the guys decided to make snow angels outside in their underwear. It sad hilarious - pretty sure they got frost bite." He laughed. "What'd you guys do?"

"It was late so we just came back here. Went to brunch this morning and that's about it really. Not as exciting as your night." Finn told him, leaving out all of the awesome sex he had, but he'd probably definitely tell him about later when Rachel wasn't around.

"Nice! I'm gonna go shower and stuff. I need a nap." Sam said, the previous night's activities finally taking a toll on him.

They both nodded and he walked towards his room. Finn and Rachel glanced at each other, Finn leaning down to kiss her forehead, giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

He walked her to the door later as she was getting ready to head back to her apartment. They were both just standing there and Finn realized he had to say something, or at least, it seemed like she wanted him to.

"I had a lot of fun last night...and today, you know." He said.

She gave him a small smile. "I did, too..."

Without even realizing it, she leaned up and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around her neck. Finn kissed her back softly, enjoying the taste and feel of her lips against his.

"So does this mean you don't want to stop? If you don't want to do this anymore, we can pretend like it never happened..." Finn said after the kiss broke apart. "I know you think this might affect our relationship, but I think it's a good thing, Rach..."

She stood quiet for a moment, leaning against the door. "We can't tell Quinn." She said quietly.

"We won't tell her." Finn nodded in agreement, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Keeping a secret is actually a lot harder than most people think. Especially for Rachel - since she lived with Quinn and was used to sharing every aspect of her life with her.

Two weeks after New Years, the three of them were getting together to watch a new movie that just came out. Quinn organized it, and Rachel thought Finn wouldn't come because it the movie didn't seem like usual type of movie he would watch, so she was surprised when Quinn told her he was coming when they were on the train heading to the movie theater.

"So Finn is coming?" Rachel asked, as the two girls waited outside of the movie theater.

"Yep!" Quinn said, looking at her phone. "He said he'd be here in a few minutes - train issues."

Rachel nodded a little. "Okay."

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asked, glancing at her for the first time.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine." She faked a smile. Quinn knew she was lying, but as she went to press on, Finn walked over to the girls, looking like he just ran there from the train which was a few blocks away.

"Hey! I made it." He said, out of breath. "Whats up guys?" he smiled at both girls.

"We're late for the previews! Now come on!" Quinn told him. Finn laughed and put his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"We only missed the little popcorn and soda cartoon thing that they show, the previews don't start for like another 2 minutes." He said as they walked in. Rachel followed in behind. How rude - he barely even said hello to her.

They grabbed some snacks and headed in for their seats, with Quinn sitting in the middle, and Finn and Rachel on either side of her. She kept hearing Finn whisper to Quinn throughout the previews and she found herself getting a bit jealous. What the heck was wrong with her? She pushed it out of her mind and focused on the movie ahead of her.

* * *

"That ending was so predictable." Finn said, shaking his head as they found themselves at a wine bar after the movie. "How do you girls always convince me to watch these chick flicks?"

Quinn laughed. "It was not that predictable! When I read the book, I had no idea who the killer actually was until the end."

"That's because you're nuts." Finn said, sitting across from both Rachel and Quinn. "It was so obvious, right Rach?" he said.

Rachel shrugged. "Not really. I was quite surprised."

Finn glanced at her, before shaking his head. "You two live in a crazy, delusional world."

"What's going on with you anyway, Finn? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" Quinn said.

"I know Quinny, I've missed your face." He grinned at her, the way he always did, but it seemed to bother Rachel now. "Things are good! My kids are really good this year. Can't complain."

"How's the love life?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Rachel glanced at Finn, quite interested in his answer here.

Finn laughed. "Eh you know me...same old, same old."

Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed. "God Finn, when are you ever gonna give a girl a chance?"

"Maybe I'm just waiting on the right girl, Q." He smiled. "Can't blame a guy for that, right?"

"Hmm...I guess not." Quinn shrugged.

"What about you, Q? What happened to that guy you went on a date with?"

"Ugh." Quinn groaned. "Dating in New York is so hard. Every guy here is after just one thing."

"Maybe you're just finding the wrong guys. Are you on that dating app, like Rachel?" Finn said.

"First of all, I'm not on that app anymore." Rachel butted in.

"Oh?" Finn asked, a smile on his face. "You took my advice because those things don't actually work?"

Rachel shot him a look before continuing. "I just figured there are other ways to meet people."

"Oh my God, you deleted the app? Rach! why didn't you tell me?" Quinn said.

"I didn't delete it, I just don't use it anymore..." Rachel said.

"Just delete it...what are you waiting for?" Finn asked, staring intently at her.

"I'll delete it when I'm ready. Who knows - maybe I'll get back on it tonight." Rachel said, throwing a look towards Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned back to Quinn. "Dating apps don't work. Honestly, you just have to look in places you wouldn't expect to look. There are so many guys out there who would love to date you and you just don't see them. They could be right in front of you for all you know."

Quinn listened and a smile grew on her face. "Thanks, Finn. Maybe you're right."

Finn smiled back. "Of course I'm right, Q."

* * *

"Tonight was interesting..." Quinn said to Rachel on their walk home, arms linked together.

"You mean the movie?" Rachel asked.

"No...I mean Finn." Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel turned her face towards Quinn. Did she pick something up between her and Finn?

"Rach I know this is going to sound crazy...but...I think Finn was flirting with me tonight."

"What?"

"Well he when he met us, he put his arm around my shoulders...I didn't think anything of it, it's just Finn. But then...I felt like he was talking to me all night. And then he said there could be a guy right in front of your face who wants to date you. I think...I think he was talking about himself."

Rachel tensed up a bit. "Oh? What do you think about that?"

"Well, nothing - right? He's off limits. No matter how cute, or sweet, or smart he is...he's still off limits, right?" Quinn looked over at her.

"Uh, yeah. Off limits." Rachel said.

"It was probably nothing." Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah...who knows." Rachel said. They got to their apartment and Rachel feigned tiredness, going to her room.

She looked at her phone and saw a message from Finn.

 _You looked really pretty tonight. Am I going to see you soon?_

She smiled a little at the message before responding.

 _You just saw me, Finn._

 _Haha. You know what I mean._

 _Do I? You practically ignored me all night._

 _I was just doing as you asked, Rach. Come on - let me make it up to you. Come over._

 _Finn! I just got to Brooklyn. I'm not going back into the city._

 _I'll come to you._

 _Quinn is home!_

 _It's like, 12 am. She's probably sleeping. Don't you want to see me?_

 _Maybe..._

 _Good because I already ordered an Uber. :D I'll see you soon._

* * *

She waited for his text when he was outside the building and she buzzed him in, instructing him not to ring the bell. She opened the door when he got to the apartment and let him in, as quietly as possible.

"Sorry - there was so much traffic on the bridge." He said, before she shushed him.

"Come on, Quinn is in her room." She whispered, pulling him into her bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

He kicked off his shoes and jumped on her bed. "Come here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and joined him on her bed.

"So you're mad I ignored you?" he gave her a playful smile, pulling her closer to him.

"I just don't know how to act with you anymore." she said, truthfully, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I know. It's...weird, for sure." He moved some hair out of her face. "I wanted to kiss you all night." He said, before softly pressing his lips against hers.

"Oh, Finn..." she softly sighed, melting into his embrace as their kiss became more intense. It wasn't long before they were both undressed, tangled up in each other's body, both finding their release. He held her afterwards, both talking about whatever came to mind, until they fell asleep.

He woke her up early the next morning around 6 am before he was heading out of the apartment, but not before they engaged into a round of morning sex. He crept out the apartment, and it was like he was never there.

Rachel could feel herself drowning in him. She couldn't remember a time where this wasn't normal between the two of them - and it sucked so badly that she couldn't tell Quinn. She made it pretty clear earlier that night that Finn was still off limits to the both of them. Maybe this thing with Finn wouldn't last, and she wouldn't ever have to worry about telling her anything? She sighed, knowing if she had it her way, this thing with Finn would never end.

* * *

Finn was just leaving work the next Friday when he received a text from Quinn, asking if he wanted to grab dinner. Not one to say no, he met up with her at a restaurant in midtown.

"Hey Q. You look great." He smiled, giving her a hug.

"I thought you don't like to eat out on weekdays." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Normally I don't, but I just felt like it today." She shrugged and smiled. "Plus, we haven't hung out in a while and I thought it would be a good idea for us to catch up and stuff."

Finn nodded. "Yeah it has been awhile, hasn't it? Just the two of us, I mean."

Quinn nodded. "Exactly. Just the two of us." She smiled at him.

"Where's Rachel tonight?" he asked, after they ordered some drinks.

"I'm not sure! I messaged her but then she never responded." Quinn said quickly. In reality, she didn't actually ask Rachel to join them for dinner.

"Maybe she's got a hot date or something?" Finn asked, also thinking back to the last time he spoke to Rachel that day, and she didn't mention having any plans tonight.

"Maybe. She actually hasn't spoken about her love life in awhile...but between you and me, I think she's definitely getting some." Quinn said, touching his arm gently.

Finn laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Quinn nodded. "She just has this glow about her now! Plus, the other night, I definitely heard a male voice in the apartment. It was after we went to the movies. She said she was tired but literally less than an hour later, I heard the front door open and whispering." she said. "I wanted to come out and see who it was, but I heard them go into her room. I didn't want to disturb her."

"Oh...wow." He responded. Shit - that was a close call. "Any idea who it would be?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope...and it's so strange, because she _loves_ to talk about her dates and any guy she's seeing. And then she said she wasn't using that dating app? She has to be seeing someone! I don't know why she wouldn't tell me though. I'm her best friend!"

Finn nodded a little. "Well, Rachel's always been a little strange." He joked. "I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready."

"Yeah...speaking of dating...remember when we spoke last week, and you said that maybe the guy is right in front of me, and I just don't even know?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah...I remember." Finn said.

"We've been friends for a long time...did you...have you ever thought about dating one of us?" she asked.

"One of us? You mean you or Rachel?" Finn said, almost choking on his drink.

"Yeah...I mean people always used to joke that the three of us were in a relationship because we were always together. Did you ever think of any of us like that..?"

"Uh.." Finn wasn't exactly sure how to answer this. Was she trying to find out if something was happening between him and Rachel, or was this about something else?

"The only reason I ask is the three of us...we're all single. Well, Rachel seems to be dating someone but you and I are both single...have you ever thought about, I don't know...us dating?"

"You mean you and I?"

"Yes, Finn." Quinn giggled. "I'm just asking...don't read too much into it."

"Honestly, no." He said. "I've never thought about dating you...or Rachel...I just figured if we're all friends, and it hasn't happened yet...then maybe that's just the way it's supposed to be." He really wasn't lying. He _didn't_ think he'd ever date one of them. But then this thing with Rachel just happened. Was it always there and it was just never acknowledged until now?

Quinn nodded, biting her lip a little, feeling just a little disappointed. So he wasn't into her.

"Yeah, I've never thought about it either." She smiled. "It's probably better this way, huh? It's nice to have a guy friend that we can talk to about anything." she said.

Finn gave her a half-smile. "Yeah, of course. I'll always be around for both of you girls, can't get rid of me that easy."

Quinn giggled. "I don't think that would ever happen."

They ate dinner and the conversation continued as normal. Now that Quinn got the sense Finn wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship like that with her or Rachel, she felt much better...and a bit embarrassed she ever thought about breaking her and Rachel's rule. At least she took the chance to find out - but she'd never admit it to Rachel.

* * *

After dinner, Finn noticed this guy kept looking over in their direction. He moved his head to the right, motioning to Quinn. "This guy over there keeps looking this way."

Quinn casually glanced in the direction and accidentally made eye contact with a pretty cute guy sitting by the bar.

"Oh my God, we totally just made eye contact." she freaked. "He's cute."

Finn laughed. "You should try to talk to him. Step out of your comfort zone...what do you say?"

"Finn! You're crazy. No way." She shook her head.

"I know, I know. You're the type of girl that likes to be 'wooed', am I right? Wanting to be chased, and showered with affection."

She glanced at him and nodded, a little surprised that he knew that.

"What, you think I don't pay attention when you and Rachel gossip about guys? I've known you girls way too long." Finn smirked. "Wait here, okay?"

"Finn!" She said, but it was too late. He was already headed in the direction of the bar. She watched as he spoke to the guy, who actually had a mohawk. Was that still even a thing? Either way, it _definitely_ turned her on. Finn and the mohawk guy both looked over at the table and she quickly looked away, unsure of what to do. She caught Finn's eye again and he signaled her over to the bar.

She let out a deep breath, gaining the courage to go over there.

"Hey Finn." She smiled, looking over at mohawk guy who was now staring and smiling at her.

"Quinn, this is Noah Puckerman. I bumped into him at the bar and guess what? He's also a huge fan of Mumford & Sons." Finn smiled, mentioning Quinn's favorite band.

Finn leaned in a little closer to her, and whispered "and he's single."

Quinn laughed a little and put her hand out for Noah. "I'm Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." He smiled. "My friends call me Puck, but you can definitely call me Noah."

She smiled again, blushing slightly.

"Well look at the time - I think I'm gonna head out...but hey why don't you guys hang out?" Finn said.

"Wait - I've actually got a friend meeting me here. Finn why don't you hang around for a bit?" Puck suggested.

Ugh, fuck. Finn glanced at Puck and then at Quinn who was basically begging him with her eyes to stay. "Um...yeah, sure. I guess I could hang out for one drink."

Quinn smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to him. The three engaged in some conversation, and Finn was actually taking a liking to this Puck guy. He was funny and kind of a smart ass, but their humor seemed to be on a similar level. Honestly, he spent way too much time hanging out with Rachel and Quinn that he didn't have as many guy friends. It didn't help that the guys they normally date were lame or just didn't last long. He really didn't want to be keeping some girl company right now, especially because he thought he'd be able to go meet up with Rachel since Quinn was clearly busy, but understood he was doing this for Quinn. Hey...if she started seeing this guy, then just maybe it wouldn't be a big deal that him and Rachel were...well, him and Rachel, and there'd be no need for secrets.

Puck's friend arrived about ten minutes later, and while Finn expected to spend time talking to a girl, he was deep in conversation with Puck's friend, Mike. He was liking this Puck guy a lot.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Quinn could not stop talking about her plans with Puck as she got dressed.

"Rach, he's literally the greatest guy. He has like this...badass exterior but he's such a softy on the inside." Quinn told her.

"I'm glad you're happy Quinn." Rachel gave her a small smile, taking a sip of her wine.

Quinn looked at her sympathetically. "Is this your plan for the night? Just sitting at home and drinking wine?"

Rachel forced herself to smile. "Valentine's Day is just another day, Quinny."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Uh huh."

The doorbell rang and they both looked to the door. "Ugh that must be Puck! I'm not ready yet - Can you please get that?"

"Fineee." Rachel said, taking another huge sip of her wine before walking over to the door.

"Hey Pu- Finn! What are you doing here?" Rachel said, surprised, walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind her so Quinn wouldn't hear. She hadn't heard from him all day, and since Valentine's Day fell on a Tuesday, she figured he was busy at work. She didn't even know if they should be celebrating Valentine's Day. All she knew is she thought about him all day long, and he didn't even reach out to her. Until now that is.

"Hey.." he smiled, pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you."

Rachel looked at the roses and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Finn, oh my god! They are beautiful..." she quickly leaned up and met him for a sweet kiss before pulling away. "But Quinn is here..."

"No worries, I got her some too." Finn shrugged, pulling out another bouquet of flowers from his bag.

"So you got us both flowers then? How special." Rachel said, a little disappointed.

"Relax, beautiful. I've got a few more things in this bag for you. But I thought Quinn would be gone by now...Puck told me they were meeting at like 7." Finn said.

"Rach, who was that?" Quinn said, opening the door. "Finn?" She said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...can't a guy stop by to visit his two best friends? These are for you." Finn said, handing her the flowers.

"Awww Finn, that is so sweet." Quinn beamed. "Did you come all the way to Brooklyn to give us flowers?"

Finn smiled. "Actually, I've got a date with a girl who lives not too far from here. I'm early so I thought I'd just hang around here for a bit, if that's cool."

Quinn smiled. "Of course, come on in!" She said and walked inside. "I guess it's just Rachel with no date tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes feigning annoyance. "It's just another day, you guys. No big deal."

"What happened to that guy you were seeing, Rach?" Finn asked, playfulness written all over his face. "Quinn said you've been getting some lately. He didn't plan anything for Valentine's Day? What a jerk."

Quinn laughed as she put the flowers in a vase. Before Rachel could answer, the doorbell rang, and she sighed of relief.

Puck came in - with a bouquet of flowers on his own for Quinn, who was just smiling from ear to ear.

"Rach, I'll see you later! Finn - have fun on your date! I want to hear all about it." Quinn said before the two left.

* * *

As soon as they left, Finn looked out the window to ensure the two of them left the building. He followed Rachel into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey." He said.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your date?" She responded.

"Ah yeah. My date. She just cancelled on me...so I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He said, lowering his head to her neck, kissing the skin softly.

Rachel turned around in his arms. "How convenient." She joked.

Finn smiled. "I even got her favorite meal from her favorite restaurant in this bag here...you wouldn't happen to also like shrimp linguine alfredo, would you? With the softest garlic bread you've ever tasted. OH, and paired with one of the best bottles of Pinot Grigio that you've ever had?" He asked. "I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"Those are all my favorite." She said softly.

"I know, Rachel." He lifted her head up, kissing her deeply. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She helped him set the table and the two sat down, enjoying the meal and each other's company. Rachel couldn't stop staring at him as he spoke - just thinking about how perfect he was. She's known him forever...how is it that she just realized how amazing he was? She loved that he called her beautiful, too.

He must have noticed her staring at him, because she realized he stopped talking, and was staring back at her curiously. "Come here." He said, beckoning her to him, pushing his chair back a little.

She obliged, getting out of her seat and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how amazing you are, Finn." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Finn laughed a little. "Me? You sure you're thinking about the right guy? 6'3...killer smile, great bod?"

Rachel laughed. "Sounds about right. And he's got a few little greys here and there." She said, touching his cheek, which was clad with some light facial hair.

"Heyyy now." Finn pouted at her. She smiled, and lifted her head to kiss his lips.

"This was all really sweet, Finn. Thank you." she said, kissing him again.

"Anything for you, Rachel." he said, looking at her pretty intensely.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she was suddenly shy, with the way his eyes stared into hers.

"I just...I love you, Rach. I mean I've always loved you, but I think I'm _in_ love with you."

Her heart melted at his words. "You think?" she said playfully.

His lips turned into a half smile, finding the amusement in her eyes. "I'm like almost 100% sure."

She bit her lip before looking back into his eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Finn. I can say I'm 100% sure."

He kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands. "Me too, Rach."

Their kisses grew stronger and stronger, and soon Finn was carrying Rachel into her room, where for the first time, they made passionate love to each other.

* * *

It was just a few weeks later where Finn was celebrating his birthday at a bar with a bunch of his close friends - which mostly meant some work people, Rachel, Quinn, and Puck and a few of his friends.

Quinn arrived a little later than most - she had to run to buy Finn a quick birthday gift. Usually her and Rachel would split a gift for him - like last year, they got him season tickets to the Yankees, which was _not_ cheap, but certainly manageable between the two of them. When she asked Rachel this year, she said she already got him a gift - which was just so weird! They always split his gift. Now, she was stuck in Bloomingdales buying him a cologne because she had no idea what to get him. Might as well have Finn smelling good.

She saw Puck chatting at the bar with Finn and some of his friends, so she looked for Rachel, who was in the middle of a conversation with Finn's brother, Kurt. Just as she was about to head over there, she bumped into Sam.

"Quinn! Hey - long time no see. You look beautiful as always" he said to her.

"Hey Sam." Quinn smiled. "Aww..thank you. But yeah - when you live in Brooklyn, it's kind of hard to make the journey all the way to the Upper West Side to visit you guys. How have you been?"

"Oh yeah?" he said curiously, before shrugging. "Rachel's over here like twice a week...if not more. I've been great though!"

Quinn looked confused. Why would Rachel be over there twice a week? It's in the opposite direction of their apartment, and she doesn't even work near there.

"Babe!" Puck walked over, dragging her out of her thoughts. "I was starting to worry if I should call 911" he said. She shook the thoughts out of her head and greeted Puck with a kiss.

"Just had to pick up a quick gift for Finn. Noah - have you met Sam? Finn's roommate. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Noah."

"Yeah, I met him earlier." Sam smiled at Puck who shot him a nod of acknowledgement, although Puck didn't seem to be as thrilled to see him talking to Quinn. "I'm gonna use the restroom real quick, but it was great chatting with you Quinn. Hope to see you around soon" Sam said before walking off.

Quinn watched him walk off, still thinking about what he said. It was probably nothing...maybe Rachel was just spending more time there since Quinn was always out with Puck now. Now that she thought about it, Rachel was hardly home. She always had late night visitors and Quinn had no clue who they were. It's like she didn't even know anything about Rachel anymore. While Puck went to the bar to get a drink for her, she walked over to Finn to give him his present.

"Happy Birthday, Finn!" Quinn gave him a hug.

"Q! Thank you!" He smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"I've got a gift for you!" She handed him the little gift bag.

"Aw, thanks! Should I open it now?" he asked, looking like a bright-eyed kid on Christmas.

"Of course! Also, do you think we can just talk for a second?"

He walked with her over to a table where it was a little quieter. He opened the gift and was super happy. He kind've liked it when he received cologne as a gift - because it meant he didn't have to spend time getting his smells all mixed up, and he figured a girl would choose something that smells pretty great, right?

"So what's up Q?"

"It's about Rachel." Quinn said.

"Oh? What's up with her?" Finn asked. Ugh, he was beginning to hate these conversations.

"That's what I wanted to ask you...I feel like we barely speak anymore." Quinn said, sadness apparent on her face.

"But you guys live together." Finn said, confused.

"Do you think..she's upset because I have a boyfriend now? And she's jealous? She's just not even telling me anything about her life, at all!" Quinn said.

Finn sighed. "I don't think she's jealous...but maybe she's just giving you space to like, I don't know, spend time with Puck."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know. I figured you'd know since you guys are spending so much time together."

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked.

"Well Sam said she's over there like twice a week. The three of us haven't hung out together since like, January when we went to the movies. I know Puck's over a lot..so maybe she's just trying to get out of the way."

Finn nodded. "Oh yeah! That's it. She comes over sometimes just to hang out - we go to the gym and stuff. She's been wanting to get a bit more tone so...I've been helping her." _Well technically_ , what they've been doing does count for some type of exercise.

"Just talk to her. I think you're reading too much into it." Finn said, washing away some of her worries.

Quinn nodded. "You're right...Thanks, Finn. You're such a good friend."

Finn gave her a smile, but he felt bad for lying. He definitely needed to talk to Rachel soon.

* * *

Lucky for Finn, Quinn and Puck left the party a little early - so Rachel had no issues going back to Finn's place at the end of the night.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked as they were laying in his bed, post-coitus.

"Uh - just the best birthday ever." He said, leaning over to kiss her. "Thanks for the most amazing gift ever."

She smiled, leaning into his kiss more. She'd been racking her brain for the past month figuring out what to get him - when it just came to her. He'd have Spring Break soon, and he was always talking about how he's never been to any of the theme parks, like Universal Studios and Disney World, so she got them two tickets to spend a week in Florida. It was definitely also a present for her too, since she's been a huge fan of anything Disney.

"So, I was talking with Quinn tonight." Finn said.

"Uh huh."

"She thinks something's up with you, Rachel. We need to tell her." Finn said.

"What? no no no, we can't." Rachel said, shaking her head no adamantly.

"Rach." Finn turned towards her. "It's been like 4 months now. How long do you suppose you can keep this quiet?"

"Uh, forever?" Rachel said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Rachel." Finn groaned. "I can't live my life hiding from Quinn Fabray! What do you think is gonna happen - she's just not going to be invited to our wedding? She's going to find out at some point, babe."

Rachel looked at him. "Our wedding?" Well of course she saw herself with Finn forever, but hearing him say it meant a bit more.

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I love you, Rachel. I can only imagine that's the next step for us...at some point in the future."

Rachel smiled and squealed. "You love me."

"You already knew that. Don't change the subject." He shook his head amused. "You have to tell her. Soon. Otherwise - all of this?" He motioned to his body. "You're not getting any of it."

She gasped at him. "Are you going to withhold yourself from me if I don't tell her?"

"Uh, yeah. I am." He said. "And I know you can't resist me." Finn smirked, running his hands down her body, cupping her ass.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll talk to her. Enjoy me while you can - I'll be dead soon."

Finn laughed. "You're being dramatic. This isn't going to change anything, just watch."

She gave him a small smile, but she knew he was wrong. Telling Quinn would ruin their whole friendship - she was sure of it.

* * *

Quinn was spending the day with Noah, walking through Central Park on their way to the skating rink. Rachel asked her to have dinner that night, and Quinn felt nervous for some reason.

She didn't like that her and Rachel seemed to be on different pages. She was finally in a relationship, and her best friend wasn't even around for her to talk to! Rachel was also clearly seeing someone, and Quinn knew nothing about her life. When did things change so drastically?

"Hey! Isn't that Finn over there?" Puck said, pointing over to the skating rink, just as they were at the front of the line to get in. "Can't miss that tall goofball anywhere." he joked.

"Where?" Quinn said, squeezing her eyes close together to spot Finn. She laughed when he saw him, very awkwardly moving in his ice skates. "Oh my god. He must be on a date or something. This is so great! I have to send a video of this to Rachel!" Quinn said, looking for her phone.

"Uh...I don't think you'll need to do that?" Puck said, speaking a little nervously.

"Huh? Why?" Quinn said, looking up.

Finn Hudson was no longer skating. Instead, he was now standing to the side, leaning against the wall of the rink, his arms wrapped around a petite girl. Quinn continued to watch, only able to see Finn's face at this point. The smile on his face grew as he leaned down to kiss the girl. The kiss seemed to last a couple seconds before they pulled apart. Finn grabbed her hand and they continued to skate. It wasn't until that moment, when the girl turned around, that Quinn had a clear view of her smiling face.

Oh.

my.

God.

It was Rachel.

* * *

Quinn rushed into the skating rink, Puck running in after her, paying their entrance fee.

"Babe! What's going on? What's the rush?!" He said, not understanding the situation.

Quinn ignored him, pulling her skates on and rushing out into the rink. Lucky for her, she was a pretty good skater and had no issues catching up to where Finn and Rachel were.

She heard Rachel giggling, and the sound of her laugh infuriated Quinn. She got a little closer and tapped on Rachel's shoulder.

Finn and Rachel both turned around, their eyes going wide.

"Quinn I - " Rachel began to speak but was cut off as Quinn slapped her hard across her face.

"You bitch!" Quinn cried out. It was almost as if everything around them stopped.

Rachel gasped, pulling her hand to her cheek as Finn got in the middle of both Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn, just calm down..." Finn said, resting his hands on Quinn's arms. He had no idea what to do.

"How could you?!" she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Rachel hid behind Finn, scared to face Quinn at this point.

Puck finally caught up to Quinn and the rest, out of breath.

"Hey!" He looked at them, and the people who stopped skating right around them, noting something is clearly wrong. "Uh...what'd I miss?"

Finn and Puck were able to convince Quinn and Rachel to come off the ice, and move away from the skating rink for the two to talk.

Quinn was livid while Rachel was in tears.

"We swore, Rachel! We said Finn was off limits. How could you just LIE and go behind my back like this?!"

"Quinn - I, I was going to tell you tonight. I swear!" Rachel said.

"Yeah right." Quinn shook her head. "Is this what you've been doing for the past few months? Fucking Finn?"

"Quinn..." Finn said, feeling like it was just the right time for him to jump in.

"You shut up, Finn! You told me you were never interested in either of us! So why are you making out with Rachel?! Oh my god...Valentine's Day. You didn't really have another date, did you?! It was HER!" Quinn cried out.

"Yes, okay? Look Quinn, we weren't trying to hurt you. This...this just happened between Rachel and I." Finn said.

"How long has this been going?!" Quinn asked.

"Since after Thanksgiving." Rachel said quietly.

"You whore!" Quinn cried out.

"Quinn, I'm sorry! But this off limits thing is stupid! We were 14!" Rachel pleaded.

Quinn shook her head. "I can't even talk to you right now. Who are you?" she said incredulously.

Rachel began to cry a little more, and Finn didn't know if it was place to comfort her right now. He did it anyway.

Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her into him slightly.

"Quinn, please stop yelling. Yes - we're sorry we kept this from you. She really was going to tell you tonight. I get it...she broke your trust, but that was a stupid pact made when we were so young. Can't you please see past this, and we can just move on?" Finn said.

Quinn looked at the scene in front of her. "No. This is over. Our friendship is over. Let's go, Noah." She said, and walked off, not waiting for a response from Puck.

Puck stood there awkwardly, before giving a small wave bye to Rachel and Finn, to catch up with Quinn.

* * *

"What was that back there?" he asked, after a few moments of walking in silence.

"That was me losing the two people who I thought meant the most to me." Quinn said quietly.

"Do you like Finn?" Puck asked.

"What?" She stopped walking, turning towards him.

"Do you like him? Like - do you wish that was you, instead of her?" he asked again.

"I don't know." she said softly. "I'm just upset! I'm upset they've been lying to me! Her and I were best friends - we said we'd never let a boy get between us. He was the only one who ever did."

"Sounds like you've got some thinking to do, Quinn." He told her. "I'm gonna go. Why don't you call me when you've figured things out?"

"Noah..." She sighed, but it was too late. He was already walking away from her.

She turned back around, and saw she still see Finn and Rachel in the distance. His arms were wrapped around her as her head was buried in his chest, and it looked like he was trying to console her. They looked so...in love. The way he held her, the way he pressed his lips to her forehead and rubbed on her arms. What the hell was happening here?

* * *

Finn closed his eyes, laying on his bed, unable to take any more of Rachel crying. They ended up back at his apartment, after she tried calling Quinn multiple times with no success.

"Rach, she's going to calm down, I swear. She's just upset right now." Finn said.

"She's never going to talk to me again!"

He sighed, sitting up and looked over at her sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved closer and put his arm around her. "She will, okay? Just give her some time."

"I wish none of this ever happened!"

He raised her head to look at him. "Do you really?"

She sighed, hiccuping from a sign of her crying too much before she shook her head. "No..."

"That's what I thought. Look, Quinn isn't a bad person and she knows you're not one either. I'll try to talk to her, too."

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?" She sniffed out.

"I don't know...But I'm going to try. Maybe she's scared things are going to change too much. Maybe our relationship has changed...but I love you Rach, and that's not going to change. Quinn's going to just have to accept that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She continued to cry, and he had no choice but to hold and console her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Rachel made her way home the next day, hoping Quinn would not be around - but of course she was there, sitting on the couch, almost like she was waiting for her to come home. Rachel stopped in the living room, seeing her there.

"Hey..."

Quinn didn't even look her way, she just continued to stare at the tv.

"Quinn I know you're upset with me, but you have to understand that this was never done intentionally. I never meant to fall in love with Finn, it just happened."

"Love? You guys are in love?" Quinn finally spoke, turning towards her.

"Yes...unbelievably so. I wanted to talk about this with you forever, but I knew you'd be upset and..."

"And you didn't, Rachel! What else have you done that you've just lied to me about?"

"There's nothing else, I swear." Rachel pleaded. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry."

Quinn shook her head. "I think you need to move out. This...clearly isn't working anymore."

"Quinn.." Was she really kicking her out of the apartment?

"Please Rachel, this is over!" She got up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to be a bit surreal. Ever since the day of Quinn and Rachel's fight, Rachel was staying at Finn's - and only going home around the times she knew Quinn wouldn't be there. Finn enjoyed having Rachel around, but it wasn't the happy Rachel was used to being with. She was super depressed that Quinn was not on speaking terms with her. Even when they went to Florida for his spring break and birthday present, everything reminded Rachel of Quinn. He had to talk to Quinn fast.

After school ended today, he made his way over to Quinn's job where she worked as a merchandise buyer for a high-end boutique in Soho.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" she looked at him in surprised.

"I'm trying to make amends with you, Quinn." he said, holding out a box of her favorite chocolates.

"You can't buy me with chocolate." she said, giving him a look, but taking the chocolate anyway.

"I know, but I miss you, Q. I've got no one to text my dumb star wars memes too anymore." He said. Rachel was never a fan of anything SciFi, but Quinn loved it.

"Well, you chose Rachel." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I chose the both of you as my best friends, Quinn. That's not going to change. Things between Rachel and I...are just different. It doesn't mean I like you less, or that I chose her over you. Maybe things have always been there between her and I...but we only acknowledged it a few months ago. You can't blame her for this. She didn't pursue me...it just happened. She always felt bad about it, but we fell in love. It doesn't mean we don't also love you." Finn said to her.

Quinn sighed. Was it trivial for her to feel this way? It wasn't even about Finn anymore. It was about her friendship with Rachel. Whatever happened to trust and honesty?

"Don't you also miss us, Q?" Finn said.

"No." She said, but they both knew it was a lie.

"Well we really miss you. She even bought you something from a trip we went on." Finn said.

"Yeah, I saw you went to Disney.." Quinn said and Finn looked surprised.

"Just because I'm not talking to you guys doesn't mean that I don't follow you on Instagram." She rolled her eyes at him.

Finn cracked a smile, because it was obvious Quinn did still care.

"Can you please just talk to her so you guys can work this out?"

Quinn sighed. "You really love her?" she asked him.

"I really do, Q." He responded.

"And she really loves you?"

"I'd like to think so." He gave her a small smile.

"Fine. I'll come by."

"Seriously? Thank God." Finn sighed in relief.

* * *

The two made their way over to Finn's apartment later that night and it was actually a good thing that they were able to spend some quality time together. They walked inside the apartment, greeted to the smell of some Italian spices, which only meant Rachel was cooking dinner.

"Rach?" Finn called out.

"Coming Babe!" Rachel walked out of the kitchen, stopping when she saw both Quinn and Finn standing here.

"I'm uh...gonna change. I'll leave the two of you to talk." Finn said, walking over to Rachel, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Just talk, you'll be fine." He whispered to her before walking out of the room leaving the two of them there alone.

"Quinn...you look well." Rachel said to her, breaking the silence.

"Thanks...you too." She gave her a small smile, sitting at the table.

Rachel was about to speak, but Quinn raised her hand to stop her, and began to speak herself.

"Look, Rach..I know you've apologized like a million times but I just need you to hear my side okay?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded, quickly closing her mouth.

"You're my best friend. Finn is too, but you and I...we've been through everything together. I thought our pact of Finn being off limits would be a good thing for us...since we both liked him at different points of our friendships. I guess I never thought that any of it would ever be serious - and why would we waste a perfectly good friendship over a boy who wouldn't last?" Quinn continued to speak.

"But the more I've been thinking about it...the more I think about how great you and Finn are together. I think you and I are best friend soul mates, but I think the two of you are like...lover soul mates. I don't know how I didn't see this before. Talking with Finn on the way over here...things just made a little more sense." Quinn said.

"I just wish you didn't lie to me...for months! I thought I lost my best friend forever. I didn't even know how to talk to you anymore. I was in an amazing relationship with a great guy, and you weren't even around for me to tell you about it! Worst off - you were falling in love and _I_ didn't even know. So at first...it was easy for me to be mad at the fact it was Finn, and you broke our off-limits rule, but it's really just about the two of us...and feeling like I lost you."

A tear slipped out of Rachel's eye as she listened to Quinn finish speaking. "Oh Quinn, you could never lose me. You're so important to me! And I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret, I know that it was wrong to do so. I really don't want to lose you."

Quinn gave her a small smile. "I'll forgive you...but only under one condition."

"What?" Rachel said nervously, really hoping that she doesn't want her to stop seeing Finn. As much as she loved Quinn, she'd never be able to go back to a life without being with Finn the way they were right now.

"You need to tell me every single detail from the beginning to right now! And don't leave out one detail!" Quinn said.

Rachel smiled, getting out of her chair and pulling Quinn in for the biggest hug. "I've missed you so much."

Quinn returned her hug and smiled. "Well? Get started."

Rachel laughed a little, walking into the kitchen and pouring them both a glass of wine, as she went through every detail starting from the day she went to his apartment to pick up her package.

"Can I come out now?" Finn yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes!" They both yelled.

Finn walked out, and visibly relaxed seeing the two girls talking and laughing. "Well isn't this a pretty sight to see."

They both smiled warmly towards him.

"Wait! Quinny - why did you say you were in an amazing relationship?" Rachel asked curiously, already feeling comfortable to use the affectionate nickname her and Finn gave Quinn many years ago.

"We broke up." Quinn said, sadly.

"Oh no! Because of this?" Rachel asked, sadness also written on her face.

"Kind of. But then...after that day, I honestly didn't even find myself missing him. I thought that was weird...so then I didn't bother reaching out to him. He hasn't tried either..." Quinn said.

Finn groaned. "What? Man, I liked him! Quinn - I was your wingman for him!"

"Looks like she's going to need you to do that again." Rachel said, laughing. "Wait - but I can be an awesome wing _woman_ for you, Quinny!"

"Ugh babe, you know nothing about picking someone up. I've seen you flirt." Finn said, joking around.

"Hey!" She pouted, giving him a look.

Finn chuckled, and leaned over to kiss Rachel, but they both froze, glancing over to Quinn.

She simply gave them an amused smile. "It's fine you guys, really! Kiss her already...geez." Quinn said.

Finn gave her a small smile, and kissed Rachel sweetly.

"Well, then.." Rachel said, giving them both a smile. "Who's hungry? I made dinner and there's definitely enough for the 3 of us."

"I'm starved!" Both Finn and Quinn said.

Rachel laughed, just as the front door opened and Sam walked into the apartment in his workout clothes.

"'Sup guys? Quinn, hey." Sam stopped and smiled.

"Hey Sam." Quinn smiled at him, blushing a little as she caught herself staring at his muscles.

"Nice to see you here, you hangin' out for awhile?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying for dinner."

Finn and Rachel shared a look and smiled.

"Hey Sam, want to join us for dinner? Rach apparently cooked up a storm." Finn said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah - let me just take a quick shower and I'll be right out."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and Finn who were wearing the biggest grins on their faces.

"Quinn, we are going to the best wingman and woman you've ever had." Rachel smiled.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head, happy things seemed like they were back to normal. She watched as Finn helped Rachel in the kitchen, giving her a kiss after she handed him the plates for the table.

Yeah, so this would take some getting used to...but she had a feeling they were all going to be just fine.


End file.
